


“I chose you last time."

by w_x_2



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fuck's sake, you dickhead. What do you wanna hear? About how much I fucking love you? About how the next time Terry comes back I'll be scared shitless but I'll still stay with you?” Mickey asks but doesn't wait for an answer. “Fuck you. I don't fucking know what's gonna happen in the future but right now I'm with you, I'm kissing you in gay bars, I can't stand the thought of leaving your side and I'm telling people that we're together,” Mickey hisses. “I am fucking trying my best, and if that ain't enough for you then that's too bad 'coz I got nothing more to give.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I chose you last time."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me, no harm is intended and no profit is made.  
> A/N: It was supposed to be filthy porn, but alas, the angst muse took hold and slayed that idea.

“Happy?” Mickey had asked after Ian had come down his throat for the first time.

 

Ian had grinned and replied, “for now.” Making no move whatsoever to help Mickey out.

 

Mickey hadn't needed any help, he'd come in his pants, but still, the redhead didn't know, and it would have been nice of Ian to offer.

 

The next day, when after their make out session, in the very _gay_ and _public_ club, Ian had convinced Mickey to blow him in the toilets and Mickey had yet again come in his pants – _fuck_ , he'd never thought it would be so hot to blow Ian, however, on the other hand Mickey hadn't had a proper orgasm since Ian had fucked off to basic training so you can't really blame him if he's coming from pretty much no stimulation – Ian _had_ offered him a hand. But Mickey had refused it, saying what he really wanted was Ian's cock up his ass.

 

He'd left Ian in the stall after the ginger man had replied, “Your mouth did a pretty good job,” as an excuse.

 

Later, when Mickey had yet again been asked to blow Ian, this time at the after party place in an empty room, Mickey _hadn't_ come in his pants, he was close, but still, achievement! He had lasted past the blowjob stage and he was goddamn fucking hard.

 

He'd brought a hand down to cup his cock, and Ian had turned up his lips in a teasing smile, and reached out his hand with the intention of touching Mickey's cock. But Mickey, with his free hand, had batted Ian's hand away. “If I wanted a hand, I woulda asked.”

 

“Suit yourself,” Ian had retaliated.

 

“Didn't tell you to go anywhere,” Mickey had said when Ian had turned away from him, ready to walk away.

 

Ian had stopped, turned back towards Mickey with arched eyebrows and asked, “Don't want my hand, then what exactly do you want me here for?” Ian had replied.

 

“I want your cock,” Mickey answered.

 

“Not hard.”

 

“I _know_ you can get hard.”

 

“You gonna give me another blow job? 'Coz if you are, I will.”

 

“I _just_ gave you head. You saying you won't fuck me?”

 

“Now that I've felt your mouth around my cock, I rather think I prefer it.”

 

“You're lying,” Mickey challenged.

 

“No,” Ian shook his head softly.

 

Mickey exhaled hard through his nose and Ian begun to turn away from Mickey once more.

 

“Like I said,” Mickey enunciated. “Didn't tell you to go nowhere.”

 

The look that Ian had given him had shown his fake displeasure, but Mickey had moved himself between Ian and the door so that the firecrotch couldn't make a quick escape. There was no way he was letting Ian out of his sight when there was a house full of guys to prey on him just outside that door.

 

Mickey had watched Ian as the redhead had looked at him stroking his cock, both men in silence until Mickey was finally on edge at which point he'd grabbed Ian's hand in order to release over it and consequently cover it in his spunk.

 

Ian hadn't said anything, but he had brought his hand up to his mouth and licked a stripe up the inside of his palm before taking it away from his own mouth and instead shoving two fingers in Mickey's open mouth.

 

Mickey had rolled his eyes and cleaned his spunk off of Ian's hand.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You were so good,” Ian says later on, back at the Gallagher house in what is – or was – apparently Frank’s room, with the door locked and Mickey's lips around Ian's cock. One of Ian's hand is at the back of his head, just resting not controlling his movements, and the other hand's cupping the side of Mickey's face, thumb rubbing Mickey's cheek where the head of Ian's cock is currently thrusting into.

 

Mickey hums around him but doesn't try to say anything, instead changes the angle, taking Ian all the way down his throat.

 

“You took your time,” Ian comments. “But you kissed me in public, and you slept next to me – also in public – and you told people we were _together,_ ” the word comes out stressed even though he had tried to keep it level with the others, but the fact is that he couldn't not stress it because he needs Mickey to know that Ian had heard him and how happy it makes him. If given the time Mickey will deny it, so Ian continues, “You've been sucking my cock whenever I've asked you and despite so clearly wanting my cock elsewhere you've not taken it, only asked.”

 

Mickey starts to draw back and Ian helps him by going down to his own knees.

 

“Tell me what you want and I'll do it," Ian softly says with conviction.

 

Mickey looks at him in confusion. Mickey knows he shouldn't ask, should leave it well enough alone and get Ian's cock in his ass like he's been wanting for so fucking long. But the want to _know_ is bigger. “You done? Already?”

 

Ian swallows, surprised by the turn of events because he knows exactly what Mickey is referring to. He takes a moment to think about what he's going to say before finally speaking.

 

“I've suffered through so much at your hands, Mickey,” Ian says looking away. “Not the physical stuff. That hurt, but it healed,” Ian shrugs. “But the other stuff,” Ian says with a hand over his heart, the meaning clear. “You already know that I love you. And you've been making me so happy again since you've found me. I left the army, I didn't want to be ordered about, but I did learn that you can't force a person to be somebody they don't wanna be.” Ian finally looks at Mickey. “You've been choosing me since I've come back. And oh, how I wish you'll keep on choosing me. But holding out on sex isn't gonna make you stay by me, that's gotta be your choice.”

 

“I've already chosen,” Mickey protests.

 

Ian shakes his head, “You've chosen until the next time you have to choose.”

 

“That's not fair!” Mickey protests in an honest to god hurt tone.

 

“But it's the truth,” Ian replies in a sad tone.

 

Mickey stands up. “No, it's not,” Mickey contradicts. “And put your dick back in your pants 'coz neither are we making any use of it nor is it up for the task.”

 

Ian does as told, tucking his completely soft cock back inside before zipping up.

 

“Mickey,” Ian says standing up. “I don't want to make you have to prove it.”

 

“Except it's what you _need_ ,” Mickey concludes. “You said you couldn't make me into somebody I did not want to be.”

 

“And I don't Mickey, nor do I want to,” Ian honestly replies.

 

“You just want to know if I like you enough to choose you.”

 

“There's no army to run to now,” Ian replies although the meaning is clear.

 

“I chose you last time,” Mickey says. “Maybe not the way you wanted to, but I did. I made sure that Terry wouldn't kill you.”

 

“You split us up.”

 

“And now, when it was possible to, I put us back together.”

 

“You've chosen me now. But it's because your dad ain't here.”

 

“Fuck's sake, you dickhead. What do you wanna hear? About how much I fucking love you? About how the next time Terry comes back I'll be scared shitless but I'll still stay with you?” Mickey asks but doesn't wait for an answer. “Fuck you. I don't fucking know what's gonna happen in the future but right now I'm with you, I'm kissing you in gay bars, I can't stand the thought of leaving your side and I'm telling people that we're together,” Mickey hisses. “I am fucking trying my best, and if that ain't enough for you then that's too bad 'coz I got nothing more to give.”

 

“Mickey.”

 

“No, let me fucking finish,” Mickey demands. Ian nods and Mickey continues, “Back then I wasn't fucking ready to go up against Terry because despite it all I told myself that just fucking you would be enough. Now though, I fucking know that's not the truth anymore but I ain't fucking parading like a fag in public. Gay bars aside,” he adds as though as an afterthought, but it's in a small voice and so not an afterthought. “And I fucking ain't going to visit Terry in prison to come out to him. You got that? He's keeping his eyes tightly closed and you can be sure as fuck that I'm not gonna make him open them up until it becomes a problem. I am not going to pick a fight with him just because, 'coz it might not be a fight that neither I, nor you, come out of alive.”

 

Ian looks at Mickey for a moment and then bluntly says, “I wanna fuck you.”

 

“I'm not in the mood,” Mickey replies as he rubs his thumb across his bottom lip.

 

“You gonna cock-block me? What if I use my charm?” Ian proposes as he gets closer to Mickey.

 

Mickey bites his own thumb before he finally replies, “You gotta work for it.”

 

Ian smiles, knowing he's got it in the bag.

 

“Maybe in a few days we can rethink it,” Mickey says as he takes a step back when Ian slides right up to him.

 

“You won't last that long,” Ian says with squinted eyes, a tease in his voice.

 

“You got no idea how long I can last,” Mickey retorts.

 

“I'm gonna work so hard for it you're gonna give it up _real_ soon.”

 

“You do that,” Mickey encourages.

 


End file.
